


The Misfortune Of Sparta

by Darkfairy46



Series: Sparta and Company [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Author has a shit life and it's kinda reflected in this, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is friends tho, Everyone lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, Infinity War and Endgame didn't happen, Like author has a really really shit life, Matt Murdock is the best bro, Multi, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, self-harm (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairy46/pseuds/Darkfairy46
Summary: You are Sparta - a kinda down on your luck version of you in a very mundane universe. The Marvel characters are purely beloved fictional creations, appearing in comics or being played by actors. Then you get hit by lightening on the worse day of your life and everything changes.





	The Misfortune Of Sparta

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a reader insert but you have a nickname because writing y/n breaks my flow and reads like shit, however bare in mind that rarely I'm gonna have to use it.  
All of the chapter names are just random sayings or song lyrics that I'll reference at the end.  
This is a Frank Castle/Reader because I love his mass murdering ass.  
Tags will be updated as the chapters are released.  
Oh this isn't beta'd because I'm writing this in-between writing my dissertation and I don't have the energy to edit it as well but if you want to volunteer go ahead, otherwise it'll get done soon.

Honestly you knew your life was weird. It's been one misfortune after the other since you were born, but you never expected it to get **this** weird. This weird meaning being trapped in an alternate dimension after getting zapped by lightening. This weird meaning you have super-powers. This weird meaning you're the roommate of Daredevil himself.

The 'incident' as you've taken to calling it happened a few days ago. On the 16th of August, a Friday, you were casually walking through the streets of London while mentally complaining about how shit your life was. Unfortunately for you, (or maybe fortunately you haven't decided yet), as you were walking home in the freak summer storm you were hit by lightening. Instead of pain and death, you woke up on a rooftop with a very confused blind vigilante staring at you. Or he would have been if he wasn't blind. At first you genuinely thought it was a joke. That someone was playing the mother of all pranks on you, but you can't fake superpowers like Daredevils. You also can't fake suddenly being in New York. Daredevil (or Matty as you've taken to calling him) was actually surprisingly patient with you. Hence how you were now sat side by side on the roof he'd found you on, which luckily was the roof of his apartment building.

"So you're all real then..." He turned to you as you spoke. His head was turned in that way your nerdy comic book reading ass knew meant he was acting as a human lie detector.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...back in my world super heroes or vigilantes or whatever are comic book characters." He knew you weren't lying. You could see the confusion painting his features. Well his nose and mouth considering the rest of his face was covered by his mask.

"You're all fictional creations. But you're real here which means I'm in some sort of alternate dimension." You can tell he's reached the same conclusion because he nods sharply. You groan.

"Fuck...what am I meant to do Murdock?" You didn't mean to slip up and use his surname. But equally you've got bigger things on your mind like how the hell you're going to survive this. Here you are stuck in a different freaking world, effectively homeless.

"How do you know- Oh right comic book character."

"Yup." You both stare out at the city. Well you stare, you assume he's listening or something similar. Minutes go by before he speaks again breaking you out of your increasingly panicked thoughts.

"You can stay with me." Your head snaps to him so quickly you're surprised you don't have whiplash.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You'll need somewhere to crash until you find a way back home."

Yeah, you think bitterly, home. Honestly even though you're life is shit at least you have a home there. Well as much as a home as you could hope for. It's a familiar hellhole. When you look back at Matty he's standing with his hand extended for you. You let him help you up and follow him down the fire escape to his apartment.

"I'll take the sofa." He laughs. It's a short sound, half grunt from him pushing the window open, but he laughs.

"You know I'm blind right?"

"Yeah, but you need your bed more than I do and I've slept with worse than that shitty billboard." He's through the window when you finish speaking. You carefully climb through it, carefully sliding it shut.

"You sure?" You nod. Luckily your comic book knowledge is coming in useful since you know he can somewhat sense your gesture. He nods back at you before disappearing into his bedroom. You flop in to the ageing couch.

You've just finished slipping your shoes and socks off when Matty reappeared. He's in a long sleeved black t-shirt and great sweats. He drops a university hoodie into your lap.

"Oh", you're kinda shocked that he thought ahead enough to lend you a jumper to sleep in, "thanks." He shrugs like it's nothing.

"Good night...Wait what is your name?"

"(insert name here)" His eyebrows are raised when you finally look up at him from the jumper.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I figured since I know your real name you deserved mine."

"Huh. Thanks Sparta." You grin at the nickname.

"No problem Matty." It might be the light but you're pretty sure he's blushing.

"Night then."

"Yeah night." He walks back into his bedroom, the door closing a couple of seconds later. You pull your jumper off, followed by your t-shirt. You slip Matty's jumper over your head, smiling slightly at the fact that he smells like mint and coffee. You kick your jeans and socks off before flopping onto the couch. There's a blanket on the back of it that you pull over yourself. Oddly as you lie in a strangers house, in a strange world, you feel almost comfortable. It's weird. You never felt comfortable at home. You always felt like you didn't belong, yet here that feeling was absent. As you roll on to your side with your eyes close and your nose buried in the sweatshirt you promise yourself that you're going to take things one day at a time.

To say that you woke up gently and to soft sunshine would have been a blatant lie. Instead you woke up screaming in shock as someone opened the door to Matty's apartment while calling his name in a sing song voice. You shot up to your feet, hastily wrapping the blanket around your exposed legs. Seconds later of you and the man you recognise as Foggy staring at each other Matty bursts into the room. Where he promptly bursts out laughing. You glare at him.

"Murdock I'm gonna kill you." You wipe the sleep from your eyes with one hand as the blind man finally composes himself. Foggy is looking at the both you in confusion.

"Foggy, this is Sparta. She's a friend from out of town who's visiting me for a while." Your mouth opens in surprise at the word friend. Foggy's mouth opens in a mirror of your surprise while his cheeks slowly colour.

"I thought for a moment that you'd...uh yeah. I'm Foggy." He offers his hand for your to shake.

You take it and your first morning in this new world promptly goes to shit. Well more to shit then it was already. You give his hand what you think is a gentle, normal strength squeeze as you shake. The next second Foggy's face contorts in pain. The silence of the apartment is broke by a sickening crack. You quickly let go of his hand. Panic is the only thing you can feel at the moment, if it wasn't you'd be mortified. You take a hasty step backwards. Matty immediately grabs Foggy's now broken hand and gently squeezes it. Foggy meanwhile looks like he's on the brink of tears. Your brain is screaming shit like a mantra. You wish you could say you were an adult about the situation. You wish you could say you helped. But as soon as Matty announces that he's pretty sure you broke Foggy's hand you lose it. You gather your blanket up and leg it into Matty's bedroom. Naturally because you're already acting like a child you hid in his closet. You cocoon yourself in the blanket. Not even here for a day and you've already fucked things up. You bury your nose in Matty's sweatshirt again since his smell seems to calm you. You just broke his best friends hand, how the fuck are you even strong enough to do that! When the realisation hits you so do the tears. You have super-strength. You cry wrapped in the blanket in the dark closest until you fall asleep again.

When you woke up again there was a cool hand against your forehead.

"Hey." The voice is soft and familiar. "You okay in here?" It sounds like it cares, but no one cares about you do they? Matty cares your relatively unhelpful brain supplies. When you open your eyes you're confronted by the fact Matty does care. He's crouched in front of you, a hand brushing hair away from your face, with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I'm sorry." Your voice is croaky from crying. The corners of his mouth curl up slightly.

"It's funny because that's exactly what Foggy said to tell you." You stare at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Matty wraps one arm around your shoulders, sliding the other under your knees. He grunts slightly as he lifts you out of the closet. Your head flops limply against his shoulder as he carries you to the sofa.

"You're not angry?" He places you down gently, sliding in next to you so your legs are resting over his.

"No. You said that in your home people down have those kinds of abilities." You nod gently. Matty looks at you for a second before flicking you in the forehead. You swat his hand away. A small smile on your lips as he grins at you.

"Still, I'm really sorry. Foggy is such a nice guy."

"That he is. He told me to tell you he's sorry too." You laugh but it's a sad one. "He actually insisted I take a lunch break to check on you."

Oh. Oh shit yeah Matty and Foggy are lawyers. Your eyes finally drifted over Matty's appearance. He was in a suit, and holy mother of god did he look professional.

"Oh." You were convinced you'd forgotten how to speak English. That your entire vocabulary has been reduced to the word oh. You wipe your tears on the sleeves of his jumper.

"So I haven't told Foggy what's going on but I did tell him that you'd run into some trouble. And Karen has offered to drop some old clothes off for you."

God these people are so sweet. They don't know you and they're already trying to help you. Before you can think about it you're throwing your arms around Matty's neck. He laughs and hugs you back. You'd forgotten how good it felt to be hugged.

"So what do you say?" You still on the verge of sobbing over Matty's suit so you just nod. He strokes your hair gently with one of his surprisingly large hands.

"Alright, I'll let Karen and Foggy know." You squeeze him tighter, trying to swallow past the tightness in your throat.

"If you get the ingredients for carbonara I'll make dinner." Your voice is much quieter than normal. But that's probably a good thing considering how close you are to Matty's ears. When he speaks a moment later his voice is quieter too.

"You sure?" You nod, not trusting yourself to get the words out properly. Matty nods, before shifting you onto the sofa. "I need to get back but I'll pick up the ingredients on the way home."

"Okay." He gets up and walks to the door. He hesitates before he opens the door, almost like he wants to say something.

"Hey Matty?" He turns his head slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Have a good day at work." You barely catch the smile before he's out of the door.

Huh, you think, maybe it won't be such a shitty day after all. You stay on the sofa for a while more before deciding that you should probably have a shower. You leave your safety blanket on the couch and got to the bathroom. You know you're home alone but you lock the bathroom door anyway. You strip and toss your clothes by the door so you can wash them. It turns out that Matty smells like mint because he uses mint shower gel. It smell gorgeous but you're not going to tell him that. It'd crossing a line. You wrap yourself up in a couple of towels, bundling your laundry in to your arms. After shoving your clothes in the wash you decide to raid Matty's closest for clean clothes to temporarily wear. Almost immediately you find another university jumper and slip it on. For the sake of it you borrow some clean boxers and socks too. It's as you're hanging the towels up to dry in the bathroom that you realise Matty is...messy. You bite your lip in thought. It'd be rude to tidy his bedroom. That's definitely crossing a line you don't want to go near. But the living room and kitchen should be fine.

The gravity of your situation dawns on you as you're tidying. Here you are in practically a strangers house in a world that **definitely** isn't your own. With no idea on how to get back. And to top that all off you now have super-strength. Which you could probably put down to just being in a world where that sort of thing is normal. But you're not. You definitely shouldn't be here. The question is how to get back, and what resources do you actually have. You were making plans to go to a bank and check to see if your existence was a registered in this word when Matty came through the door.

"Hey..." His greeting died in his throat as you turned and looked at him from the kitchen.

"Hey, you get the ingredients?" You smile, turning to him as you dry your hands on a tea towel.

"Yeah, I did. You cleaned."

"Oh um yeah. Just in here though." He nods looking around, a mixture of confusion and awe on his face. Confused at his expression you glance around. Apparently you'd been so caught up in your thoughts that you hadn't just cleaned the place. It was fucking spotless. The counter-tops practically glowed from your scrubbing.

"I got lost in my thoughts." You shrugged before walking over to him and taking the grocery bag.

"I can tell. Isn't that my jumper?"

"Yep." Your unpacking the stuff you'll need to make dinner, not bothering to elaborate. For some reason you don't feel like you have to with Matty. He makes a huh sound before walking off to his room. You hear the door close shortly after. Apparently he feels the same. The thought puts a smile on your face as you fill a pot with water for the spaghetti. You're measuring how much spaghetti to cook (unsuccessfully) when Matty returns. You put two handfuls into the boiling water. The lardons are almost crispy enough for you to start the sauce with.

"So is this something you make often back home?"

"Uh yeah kinda."

"Can I help?" You smile, looking over your shoulder at Matty. He's stood in the doorway of his kitchen in sweats and t-shirt. If only he was always this relaxed.

"Uhm know how to stir pasta?"

"Yup. You want a beer?" You shake your head practically gagging at the thought.

"No thank you!" You try and pass your disgust off as disinterest unsuccessfully. Matty laughed - it was loud, free, and came from deep inside his chest. You liked his laugh instantly.

"There's a bottle of red wine if that's more your thing?" You laugh this time.

"Yes please. Definitely more my thing." Matty pours you a glass of wine before twisting the cap off his beer. While Matty tries to purposefully stir the pasta he asks you various questions. Sometimes about your home but mostly about you. His insane hearing clearly picked up how anxious talking about home made you. You were talking animatedly about your favourite movie when the doorbell rang. Matty and you looked at each other in silence for beat.

"I'm just going to get that."

"Yeah... I'll start dishing up." Matty nodded before leaving the room. All of a sudden your nervous feeling returned like a forgotten boomerang. You focused on draining the pasta and adding it to the sauce. Thankfully your back was to the door so you didn't have to face Foggy and Karen right away. You listen to the friends greeting each other. The thud of a friendly back-slap, Karen's fussing over the new bruises on Matty's face. It sounds so homely. You can't remember the last time that you were involved in that. Your lips tugged down in a frown while you dished up the carbonara. Just as you 'd put the saucepan in the sink two arms wrapped around you. It took everything in you not to scream.

"Hey Matty's friend!" Your breath left you in a rush, you gently (very very gently) patted Foggy's arm.

"Hey Foggy. I'm really sorry about the hand." He steps backwards and waves his hand in front of his face.

"Ah don't worry about it. I thought you were Mattys one night stand so..." Your mouth falls open, eyes looking from Foggy's grinning face to Matty's grimace.

"Oh no, definitely not, nope." Foggy produces what can only be described as a cackle.

"My ego! As if you wouldn't want to ride this." Matty gestures to himself. In a moment of pure comedic genius both you and foggy just shake your head at him with serious faces. Matty dramatically looks wounded.

"Should we eat?" Its a weak suggestion from you but they go along with it. You end up sitting on the floor, your back leaning against the sofa. Matty and Karen on either side of you and Foggy in the arm chair opposite. The boys are drinking beer while you and Karen share the bottle of wine. It's nice. Back at home this kinda thing would happen maybe once a year, if at all.

Your heart must be beating differently because Matty's hand is on your shoulder. You lightly squeeze his fingers.

"So Matty told us you usually go by Sparta?"

"Uh yeah...Childhood nickname that just sort of stuck you know." Foggy gives you a look that screamed amen sister. You couldn't help your laugh. You laugh harder at the sheer joy on Foggy's face that someone gets him. Matty and Foggy banter back and forth as you eat. It's nice to not have to contribute to a conversation much, but also to still be involved. It definitely different to home. The thought of home causes a sort of pulling sensation in your chest.

Oh, you think, I'm homesick for a place that's never really felt like home before. You must have zoned out at some point. You must have done because a small gently tap on your shoulder makes you jump. You turn around to face Karen. She looked concerned in a sort of motherly way, the way women with tons of love do. You offer a small smile to her. Karen returns it before leaning in and whispering to you.

"Matty said you left home in a hurry. Why don't we go look through the clothes I brought for you?" You nod at her, still kinda distracted by your thoughts. You stand up before her and gingerly offer her a hand. She takes it pulling herself up using your arm.

"So I wasn't sure what kind of thing you'd like." Karen pulled open the top of the cardboard box she'd thrown her old clothes in.

"So I just grabbed everything that I don't wear anymore." You peered into the box before almost instantly looking back at Karen.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of stuff..." Honestly it was a lot of stuff, the box was full of clothes. You watch her face for any sign of realisation that this is an insanely nice thing to do. Instead she just smiles at you before doing that breathless mum laugh.

"Oh I know. I've been meaning to clear out my wardrobe for years." You hug her. You don't even realise you're doing it until she's stroking you head gently.

"Thank you, thank you so so much." She hums reassurances in your ear until you let go. You tear up again when she tells you to send her a text if you need anything. Your dignity is however saved by Foggy pointing out how late it's gotten. You say a quick goodbye to Foggy and Karen before gathering the plates and glasses. The washing up busies you enough that you don't feel like you're ease dropping. After all they're still Matty's friends not yours. No matter how nice they're being - it's for him more than you anyway.

By the time Matty walks back to the kitchen you've finished the washing up.

"You a clean freak Sparta?" You can hear his smile.

"Welp one of us has to be." You grin back knowing he'll be able to hear it in your voice. He looks absolute scandalised. You laugh so hard that you fold like a lawn chair and Matty has to hold you up. Both of you have to wipe tears from your eyes when you finally stop laughing. Of course Matty being the guilt ridden catholic boy he is he still informs you that Daredevil will be out tonight. You pat him on the back (accidentally hard enough to leave a bruise you're sure).

"Okay, come back alive alright?"

"Will do." He bats away the finger you pointed at him. You share a smile before he goes off to get changed. You switch into your pj's from last night and unwrap the tooth brush that Karen had thoughtfully provided for you. That woman was an absolute god-send. Speaking of you wondered if she knew about Matty's alter ego or not? Just because you knew of the events of the comics didn't mean you knew people here. Though Matty was proving to be pretty similar.

"Jesus Christ!" You yelled a little when Matty silently appeared behind you in full devil gear. His mouth turned down in mock disapproval. You bite your lip to conceal you laughter.

"I'll try not to wake you when I get back." Then he's out of the window and running into the night. You shrug and go to brush you teeth, which ends with a five minute debate on where to leave said tooth brush. In the end you leave it in the bathroom just on the opposite side to Matty's. A part of you points out that you should probably stay awake in case something happens to him. But a far larger part of you is tired and homesick. So you wrap yourself in the couch blanket and wait for sleep to take you.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter title is brought to you from the song The Best I Can by Miracle of Sound. 
> 
> So this is kinda the set-up chapter hence why its (shit) not the best. Uhh I'm thinking of doing like a whole bunch of random shit set with Sparta, so like if you have any requests or anything send 'em to me in the comments or message me or something. Can't promise updates will be regular but I have parts of over ten chapters so far so they'll happen.


End file.
